Goodnight Kiss
by SweetLullaby
Summary: [HGRW][OS,Traduction] Ah, Nous y sommes. Elle veut quelque chose. Et bien sur je dirai oui – Je le fais toujours. Satanées filles qui savent toujours nous obliger à accepter n’importe quoi qu’elles disent.


**Goodnight Kiss

* * *

**

**Auteur** : Gwendolyn James (id: 578737)

**Traductrice** : Mouahhhhhhhhhhh

**Résumé** : (HGRW) Ah, Nous y sommes. Elle veut quelque chose. Et bien sur je dirai oui – Je le fais toujours. Satanées filles qui savent toujours nous obliger à accepter n'importe quoi qu'elles disent. Traduction d'un os de Gwendolyn James !!

**Genre/Rating** : Romance/Humour K+

**Note de la traductrice** : Je carbure à plein gaz en ce moment :D

Certes les traductions que je réalise sont courtes, mais faut bien débuter quelque part ;)

C'est tout petit mais tout mimi ;) Je suis tombée sous le charme.

Merci à **Gwendolyn James** pour son autorisation, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**Disclaimer **: Et non je ne possède rien ! L'univers Hp appartient à JKR, l'histoire est la propriété de **Gwendolyn James**, je ne suis que la traductrice :)

* * *

Elle me regarde. 

Par l'enfer, elle me lance Le regard. Où est-ce juste **Un **regard ? L'un ou l'autre, pas bon. Ne panique pas – _Ne panique pas._

Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle comme ça? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? Allez, réfléchis. A-t-elle découvert que je n'ai pas fait ma dissertation de potions ? Est-ce que Harry lui a dit que je suis celui qui a renversé du jus sur son livre de Runes Antiques ? Quelle balance, il a juré qu'il ne le ferait pas …

Oh non, elle vient par ici. Qu'est ce qu'elle fout ? Ne panique pas, peut être qu'elle est juste… Okay, panique. Panique, panique, _panique!_ Non, prends des profondes respirations. Essaies de rester calme. Prêt… Vas-y.

"Heu… hey… Hermione, hey."

Oh Super. Brillant. La voix cassée s'était charmant. Essaye encore, Einstein.

"hey, Hermione."

Elle ne dit rien. Pourquoi ne dit-elle rien ? Super, elle doit être vraiment fâchée. Pas de soucis, concentre toi. Quelle excuse utiliser en premier ? _Je n'ai pas fait ma dissert parce que… _Non, pas un bon début. _Hermione, tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie, hein?_ Ouais, ça c'est bon. Attendris là un peu avant qu'elle–

"Hey, Ron."

Elle n'est pas contrariée ! Oui ! Crise évitée! Vite, dis quelque chose avant qu'elle change d'avis.

"Bon, heuu, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?"

Qu'est ce que tu es, un vendeur de tapis ? Pour l'amour de merlin. Attends, elle me sourit. Et ce n'est d'aucune sorte un sourire affecté … Je ne pense pas. Jusqu'où va-t-elle aller?

"Ron, je pensais …"

Ah, Nous y sommes. Elle veut quelque chose. Et bien sur je dirai oui – Je le fais toujours. Satanées filles qui savent toujours nous obliger à accepter n'importe quoi qu'elles disent. Je n'ai toujours pas compris le truc !! Ouais alors, prépare toi et agis comme un homme.

"Oui?"

Elle à l'air nerveuse. Quand ai-je déjà vu Hermione nerveuse ? _Jamais_ dans mes souvenirs.

"Hermione? Tu te sens bien ?"

Elle semble un peu pale, maintenant que j'y pense. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas s'évanouir – Merlin, c'est un désastre que j'aimerais éviter. Peut être qu'elle est juste –

Elle m'embrasse.

Oh, putain Hermione Granger m'embrasse.

Ne panique pas – _Ne panique pas._

Elle s'écarte.

Panique. Panique, panique, _panique!_

"heuu, uh…"

Argh! Mes neurones ont officiellement prit la tangente ! Vite ! Trouve quelque chose! N'importe quoi!

"Guh…"

Oh oui, _tout _ça pour ça : Malin, Weasley. _Très malin_. Je tiens à recommencer. Attends, elle sourit. Non elle _sourit de toutes ses dents_. C'est bon, non? Oui, bien sur que c'est bon! C'est vraiment, _vraiment_ bon! Hermione Granger vient juste de m'embrasser et maintenant elle en sourit!

"Merci, Ron. C'est tout ce que je voulais. Bonne nuit."

Elle se lève. Non, elle _part _Elle me donne un baiser de bonne nuit et m'abandonne ? Oh, elle est sournoise, c'est ça Hermione Granger. Elle sait. Elle sait _exactement_ ce que je vais faire.

Je vais rester debout jusqu'à demain soir.

**Fin

* * *

**

Sweet like marshmellows !!!

J'espere que vous avez autant apptécié cet os que moi ;)

J'aime beaucoup ce que fait **Gwendolyn James**, je pense éventuellement en traduire d'autres d'elle … enfin si elle est d'accord, reste à le lui demander ::p !! Enfin, tout dépendra de mes envies de paring du moment ;)

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici …. Et à bientôt les gens :D


End file.
